


Angry owls and steamy piles

by HoolyDooly



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, M/M, and Baptiste likes Morrison dick, i'm back on my bullshit, idk man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:36:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoolyDooly/pseuds/HoolyDooly
Summary: When Gabriel finds out his ex husband is dating a young handsome man, he finds himself more jealous then he could ever imagine. He was the one that pushed the divorce but now he wants his man back.





	1. Chapter 1

Gabriel was exhausted and had to go into work on his week off with the kids, he can’t just leave them at home. So only step he can do on short notice is drive over to his exhusband on his ‘off week.’   
  
“Why are we going to dad’s place now?” Jesse whines, kicking the back of  the passenger seat, the little shit just about hit puberty with his 14th birthday around the corner. “His place is so depressing… And he keeps pretending everythings fine when it isn’t” His arms were crossed now.   
  
Genji was quiet at least. Though that is a bad thing too- He was a special case that their friend Ana Amari brought to them at 12. She was the head of a global child protection agency and thought the best place would be with two ‘loving.’ Fathers.   
  
Two years later at 14, he was still angry and quiet. But he was getting better before the divorce was finel. He was talking more, though still quietly. But he was better.   
  
Now he’s crawled back into his shell. Only speaking when he had too and predominantly being obsorbed in his games.   
  
“Jesse, I’m sorry kid. But I gotta go to work and I’m not leaving you two alone again after last time.” Gabriel shudders at the memory. He works at a bird rehabilitation center, some special cases he takes home. Like Whitney, Spooks and Gremlin. The three owls all unable to be released in the wild. The kids had brought them in and they had caused pure chaos to the house in the 20 minutes he took to go to the store to pick up milk.   
  
They roll up to the rows of cute townhouses, brick and well taken care of. Jack had willingly given up the house if Gabriel had the kids full time. It made his heart ache that they weren’t together. But they had both been getting too stressed out. Bad work schudels meaning no time together. Fighting over petty shit…. Gabriel’s seen how marriages fall apart so he jumped the gun and ended it sooner. Not wanting to deal with that bullshit, still be friends.   
  
They worked it all out, amicably. That’s all that matters. Even though sometimes Gabriel sees him and all he wants to do is push him up against a wall and never let go. He sighs as they stop in front of a neat brick house, with freshly planted yellow rose bushes behind white iron gate, in the small bit of grass the town houses allow out front.   
  
“You have the key your pops gave you right?” Gabriel asks as the kids unbuckle. He debates staying, but he found some of Jack’s medals and wanted to bring them back personally. He unbuckles to follow the kids up the slightly uneven steps. Jesse with the key inhand opens the door. Yelling.   
  
“Popsssss!!”   
  
There’s a clattering sound from the kitchen in the back. “Hey, Jack! I know it’s short notice but I need you to watch th-”   
  
He steps into the kitchen, looking towards a small eating nook with a big bright window. There was Jack in a familiar state. Dishaveled, he hadn’t shaved yet and had a light shadow. Neck bruised up all prettily against his tan skin. Along with a few other marks along Jack’s shirtless body, All he had on were sweatpants.   
  
But the thing that really grinds his gears is the guy sitting down, in one of JACK’S shirts. A cup of coffee in hand and a pair of glasses on his nose that scrunched up. He’s the one that talks first, because Jack is a deer in the headlights.   
  
“Jack, I will kick your ass if you lied to me about being single.” He warns in a deep pleasently accented voice a look.   
  
“I- we’re-” Jack looks between the growing look of murder on Gabriel’s face and to growing irritation on his current bed mate.   
  
****_  
_ **_“We’re divorced as of two months.”_ ** Gabriel growls out making Jack gulp in fear.   
  
Baptiste goes back to looking nonchalent, sipping at his coffee. “Then it’s good, oui?” He gets up, luckily in boxers as well as Jack’s shirt. “Seems like you will be busy. I’ll go change into my clothes. Dinner with The Emilies and Lena tonight right?”   
  
“Yes- yes.” Jack says the first one high pitched and the second one lowered into a overly trying to be casual tone.   
  
The younger man goes up the back stairs to the second floor. “Kids, go watch tv.”   
  
“This… Is better.” Genji says slowly but Gabriel shoos the two away. He walks up to Jack finger in his face. “What the  _ fuck  _ Morrison. Two months after divorce and you pick up some young piece of ass? How fucking old is he?” Gabriel hisses.   
  
“He’s not that young…”   
  
**_“How old?”_ ** Gabriel growls.   
  
“He’s 36 okay?” Jack says defensively crossing his arms. “And I didn’t just ‘pick him up’ Lena set us up on a blind date at the beginning of last month.”   
  
Gabriel feels a bit of vindication, the guy looked closer to his 20s then his near 40s. But still he’s pissed even though he has no right to be. He backs off crossing his arms to match Jack’s defensive.   
  
“Fine, I can’t say shit about it Morrison. We’re divorced. It’s your life.” The words taste bitter in his mouth as he says that. He feels a need to shove Jack against the counter and growl about him being HIS man.   
  
But he doesn’t get the privilage of making Jack’s neck look like that. He rubes at his tired eyes. “Listen, I gotta work. Watch the kids and don’t make this any weirder okay? I’ll be back around 10pm for them.” Gabriel turns to leave but remembers why he came in the first place. He pulls a velvet box from his inner jacket pocket. “Here. Found some of your medals.” He tosses it over his shoulder. Hearing Jack fumble as he leaves feeling cold, angry and alone.


	2. Chapter 2

“Are you a prostitute?” Genji says flatly to Baptiste. Gabriel had just left for work and Jack had gone to order pizza for lunch at Jesse’s begging request.   
  
Jesse gasps looking at his brother. Baptiste was lounging in a chair, well the boys were on the couch, the tv on some history channel garbage about finding rare ‘Americana.’   
  
The man in question looks up blankly, a pair of yellow and blue glasses that look ‘stylish’ instead of needed. He had blue crop top on and orange work out shorts. His nails were manicured it looked like. He raises an eyebrow.   
  
Genji continues. “Is dad with a prostitute?” To Jesse who honestly, now thinking of it it maybe the case. His dad is OLD why would someone like this young guy like him.   
  
“Children, please. You’re father couldn’t afford me if I was a prostitute. But if you want to know why I can with detail explain.” Baptiste grins at the grossed out responses that he gets from the children.   
  
He snatches the remote from the table and switches the channel to HBO to see whats on. Then stays one it.   
  
  
“We ain’t allowed to watch All My Circuits….” Genji says slowly but Jesse shushes him. “If we get caught it ain’t our fault though!” He whispers furiously.   
  
Genji just raises a shoulder then lowers it. Watching the tv.   
  
  
“Should be here in fifteen minut- Oh god!” Jack walks in at the worst possible time, Calculon was stripping some woman. Jack does some crazy cartoon like acrobiacs to shut the tv off, falling on his face to do it.   
  
“Awww! Monique was about to catch Calculon cheating on her with Amy!!” Jesse whines, having been more interested in the dramatic plot.   
  
“Kids, you know you aren’t allowed to-” Jack begins as he’s standing up but Baptiste hushes him by putting a hand on his chin and making him look at him. “Sorry babe~ I wanted to catch my favourite show. Don’t be mad at them. Plus, whats the harm? It’s very international to let kids watch more adult tv shows.” He gives Jack a dazzling smile that has his face red.   
  
He gulps and then runs a hand through his hair, it’s slowly receding but he can still make it look like it isn’t. “I see… Well, they are both nearly 16.”   
  
Baptiste pats his cheek twice and kisses him. “Oui, perhaps after pizza we can still do the beach party? I did promise we’d be there and there will be other kids.”   
  
Genji and Jesse are in awe and slightly weirded out by the interaction, but hearing ‘beach’ and ‘party.’ Together makes Jesse perk up.   
  
“I love the beach!!” He squeals, his voice still squeaky when he’s excited. Baptiste gives Jack a puppy dog look to end any qualms he has with the idea.   
  
“Alright… But we have to leave early, so Gabe can pick the kids up.” He warnes. But it’s on deaf ears as Jesse stands up with arms in the air. “BEACHHHHHHHHHH DAYYYYY!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm here to continuously make Baptiste a lil shit.


	3. Chapter 3

“I can’t believe him Amélie! Two months divorced and he’s with some 30 year old hot piece of ass. I am furious.” Gabriel hisses as he miracifully killing shrews for owl feeding time. He’s already angerly mixed the insect feeder basket.   
  
“Yes Gabriel, this is the third time you have said this.”  Amelie has owlets cooing at her from the nursery table. All of this batch having imprinted on her. She feeds them carefully a mushed up paste of owl goodies to their pleasure.   
  
“Yeah. It’s getting a bit annoying Gabe.” Sombra says, she’s on her laptop, updating their donation website, along with adding new tshirt designs.   
  
“What’s getting annoying?” Emily walks in, holding an owl burrito in her hands. Gabriel pouts and begins to complain, but Amelie cuts him off.   
  
“He’s mad that you and Lena set Jack up with a young piece of ass. As he says. Which is what I told you would happen.” Amelie says flatly, petting a barn owlet head.   
  
“Oh…..” Emily says with a nervous chuckle. She gives Gabe a worried smile as he glares at her. “Listen. I honestly just wanted to help boost Jack’s spirits- You guys were together for so long and I don’t think he knows what to do with himself when he doesn’t have someone to share his time with. I didn’t think Baptiste and him would hit it off so well to be honest. I knew Baptiste had a taste for what he called. ‘Silver foxes.’ So I suggested it and well… Lena made it happen.” She explains herself as Gabriel crosses his arms.   
  
But Sombra huffs as sh clicks her nails on the table. “You divorced him Gabe, after what? 25 years together? You two were together longer than I’ve existed. Then what? You got pissy, I thought it was because dude couldn’t get his dick up or something. But if he’s boning someone, it isn’t that.”   
  
“Look it’s none of your business okay?” He grumps, but Amelie isn’t leaving it at that.   
  
“Listen, if you’re so upset about it. Get a young piece of ass too. You have options, you like dick and pussy. Go get some ass.” Amelie says flatly and it makes Emily chuckle. She loves the womans flat french accented voice.   
  
Sombra cackles as she closes her laptop. “Yeah! I know a girl that maybe interested in someone like you. Or a guy~” She sing songs.   
  
“Fuck off guys!” He shouts and startles the birds he’s feeding, who he begins to shush gently and pet as he closes the door to their nesting boxes.   
  
Emily releases the owl burrito into the big sanctuary before deciding to put the nail in the coffin of Gabriel’s choice.    
  
“Well, seems like the kids and them are having fun. Got pizza for lunch, going to a beach party at Akende Ogundimu private resort- Baptiste works as a personal assistant to him. Pretty nice.” Emily reads off of instagram. The latest picture set has Baptiste sitting on Jack’s lap in a beach lounge, a second one where it was Baptiste getting three large sundays with Jesse’s excited face in the background and Genji looking interested. With a caption that read -Who says I’m bad with kids?-   
  
Gabriel snatches her phone and scrolls through the pictures seething with rage at all of them. He growls and Emily’s worried that her phone may get snapped in half when it’s shoved at her.   
  
“I don’t want to date anyone below the age of 25.” He growls at Olivia who smirks.   
  
“Well she just turned 26 and looking for more fun then anything else.” She pulls out her phone and starts texting wildly.   
  
Gabriel pulls out his phone and texts Jack in what he hopes will infuriate him as much as it would him.   
  
‘I’ll pick the kids up tomorrow afternoon. I have a date tonight.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh sorry this took so long!! Who is the mystery girl Olivia is setting up with Gabs????


	4. Chapter 4

Jack was frowning at his phone as Baptiste got them some drinks. The kids had run off to go play on the beach, there were multiple life guards on duty and he just told them sternly not to go higher then hip high.   
  
But he’s sad and a bit upset at the message. He replies kindly.   
  
‘Of course. I could keep them tomorrow too? Take them to school and all that.’   
  
‘Sure.’ Is all he gets back from that.   
  
“What’s wrong fox?” Baptiste purrs, holding out a rum and coke for him.   
  
“Hmm? Oh, nothing.” He takes the drink but wrinkles his nose. “I’m driving Bap. I can't drink.”   
  
“It’s just one drink, it’s fine.” He purrs, sitting on Jack’s lap again with a cosmo.   
  
…..   
  
Meanwhile, Jesse was exploring the wide expense of private beach that He’s never been too. Running along the white sand. “Wowie! This place is cool!” He throughs his hands up. Genji has followed him thus far as they begin going through an arch way of natural sea stones with barnacles and things on it. They come to a new part of the beach, where the two freeze with wide eyes.   
  
Naked people everywhere.   
  
“Oh…. Uh.” Jesse’s face was red as he turns around, ready to escape back to the PG side of the beach when Genji spoke up.   
  
“Is that…. Reinhardt and Ana?”   
  
Jesse turned. It was definitely Reinhardt, if it WASN’T Ana. He had some explaining to do. “REINNNNNNNNNNHARDT? ARE YOU WITH AUNT ANA OR DO WE NEED TO TATTLE ON YOU?”   
  
The man in question lets a shout in surprise that seems  to echo across the beach as he turns just enough to look towards the entrance of the nude beach at his god children. Ana sits up from her lounging position and he quickly puts a hand over her chest.   
  
She has a deep frown on her face.   
  
“OH OKAY!! NEVERMIND. HI ANA!” Jesse waves as Genji turns to leave, dragging him by his towel ‘cape.’   
  
“Erm…. This is awkward.” Reinhardt said putting his hands down. Ana is rubbing at her temples.   
  
“This is why I am going grey, those two idiot peacocks.” She had started going grey around her hairline, streaks of silver through her raven hair.   
  
“Well, if the kids are here. That means one of them is near. Should we go bother them on  _ their  _ day off?” Reinhardt said with a level of boyish mischiviousness that warms Ana’s heart.   
  
“Yes, I believe we should.”

**Author's Note:**

> IDK MAN
> 
> AGAIN, BACK ON MY BULLSHIT!


End file.
